Okja - I Love You So Much
by RaNd0M-dUd3
Summary: Okja and Mija fluff. That is all.
1. Back to normal?

Today began like any other day for Mija, the sun rise up into the sky and she felt the warmth of its rays as she laid in the...hay? Oh that's right she fell asleep in Okja's pen again, she's been doing that a lot lately. Almost every night since she came back home in fact.

Mija got up and stretched herself, her body slightly stiff from laying on the ground, but thankfully Okja's rubbery belly made it easier on her. Mija tugged on Okja's floppy ear softly greeting her best friend and with that the super pig woke up with a yawn revealing her large teeth. Underneath Okja you could hear scuffling, revealing her super piglet Kija who was born about a month after Mija, Okja, and Bubo came back to the mountains.

Bubo, the little male super piglet who Okja carried in her mouth all the way back home to Korea, adjusted quite well into rural life and was very well taken care of by Mija and her Grandfather. Kija, Okja's baby through her horrible tryst with the brutish super pig Alfonso, was a curious sort since the moment she was born just like her mother was when she was born.

Looking inside, Mija could tell that her grandfather had gone to farm and she was going to take everyone out for a walk. After brushing Okja's teeth and grabbing a quick bite to eat, Mija and the pigs made their way toward the valleys.

It was a sunny October in the mountains and it was Okja's favorite time of the year because the persimmons were growing in the trees and she could hardly wait. Just as soon as the trees were in sight, Okja immediately darted down, tripped over her feet, and collided with one of the trees that were full of persimmons. The ripened fruit rained down around her and the piglets immediately began munching on them.

Mija began picking up persimmons to take home for her and grandfather. Bubo and Kija were nipping at a few of the ones she picked up and Mija softly pushing their heads away while reprimanding them sweetly.

Everyone started making their way towards the watering hole where there were fish swimming about. Bubo and Kija went up to the top of the waterfall and dove into the watering hole followed by a huge dive from Okja, causing a barrage of small tidal waves splashing on a laughing Mija. After the dive fish were flung every which way and Mija took advantage of this situation by trapping the fish in a pool to take home later.

Mija sat by the watering hole on the shore as Okja and the piglets were swimming about. The young girl was taking in the beautiful scenery around her; the sunlight hitting the cliff sides, the trees blowing in the cool breeze, it was truly breathtaking. Looking over at the super pigs, she gave a smile as they all played together happily. To think that a few months ago Mija was in America chasing after the people who took her best friend and wound in a war between a giant corporation and a group of animal rights activists.

ALF continued to make headlines even without Mija and Okja, just last week Jay and his friends were arrested for causing a riot at another of Mirando's slaughterhouses. Thinking about Lucy and Nancy Mirando nearly made Mija sick, those two sociopaths were the last thing that Mija wanted to think about. Although she was thankful she was able to appeal to business minded Nancy to get her best friend back with that silly solid gold pig her grandfather gave her. Though thinking back on it she felt the gold pig wasn't so silly anymore, without it she would not have gotten Okja home.

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off by a look that Okja was giving her, a look Mija knew all too well and the very thought of it made her laugh.

Potty time for Okja.

While the piglets were still swimming, Mija called up Okja and the hulking beast began swimming towards the shore. Okja stepped up the hillside, arched her back a bit, and clenched her big bottom. Mija reached a hand over and patted the side of Okja's wide bottom causing her tail to raise and to emit two quick farts. Immediately the super pigs tail helicoptered back and forth like a Hippopotamus tail and she began pooping, hurdling dung pellets into the water for the little fish to munch on.

After swimming, the friends continued walking throughout the valley until eventually settling on a shady spot under a tree to lay under.

Bubo and Kija went towards Okja's udder and began nursing, while Mija leaned up against Okja's soft belly. Mija gave her friend a rub on her underside and the super pig gave a soft growl of appreciation.

When she continued her rub Mija caught eye of a tiny scar on her friends belly and it made her wince a little. She thought about how she wasn't there for her friend when she was forcefully brutalized by that male super pig, about how much she wanted to hurt that twisted and demented Johnny Wilcox for doing that to her.

These dark thoughts began bringing the young girl to tears and she buried her sobbing face in her arms and knees. Seeing her distressed, the piglets stopped nursing, came up to Mija, and began nudging and licking her hands trying to understand. Okja rolled onto her underbelly and then leaned her head over to Mija and licked her softly. The young girl looked up at her friend with her red, tear stained eyes and they both stared into each other's hearts.

Mija and Okja had always had an empathic bond with each other, ever since Okja was a piglet in fact. Despite them not speaking the same language, they always knew what the other was thinking and knew how the other felt.

"What happened wasn't your fault" was what Mija felt Okja was saying to her as they gazed into each other's eyes. Honestly it wasn't her fault at all, it was everyone who was involved in that disastrous plot back in America. K, though noble his intentions had seemed, selfishly forced Mija and Okja to cooperate in ALF's plan to expose Mirando, leading them through a disastrous ordeal involving Mija being separated from her friend and Okja going through a hellish and torturous experience via Johnny Wilcox and Mirando's hands.

After wiping her face, Mija patted the piglets on their heads, thanking them for their concern over her well being. Then she stood up and wrapped Okja's head in a hug and giving her a kiss on her rubbery forehead

Clearly, though things were "back to normal" both Okja and Mija felt changed. For better? For worse? Whose to say, but one thing was for certain; they were both happy to be home and more than happy to be together again.

Making their way home, Mija leaned up towards Okja's floppy ears and whispered what she wanted to say to her.

"I love you so much" and she meant it too.


	2. 10 years later

_10 years later_

Bubo and Kija, both of them now full grown super pigs and mated to each other, were nuzzling each other affectionately while 23 year old Mija was tending to their three little piglets Bong, Joon, and Ho.

Ten long years had gone by and Mija was still living happily in the mountains with her super pigs.

Bubo had grown into a giant after ten years and he was an even bigger doof then when he first came to the mountains. Growing up he became a clumsy, goofy, and happy piggy who was content to live in bliss with his mate, his piglets, and his caretaker. Not only that but he has gotten fat, fatter than most super pigs but that made him all the more huggable and he made a perfect bed for when Mija wanted to come sleep in the stable some nights. Well, that's what happens when you eat too many persimmons

Kija grew to be her mothers size and build, not one trace of her father in her. She gave birth to a trio of healthy and happy piglets who made her all the more happier and she was lovingly mated to her best friend. Kija was her mother's daughter, she was clumsy, cuddly, puppy like, and she was empathic to those around her.

As for Mija, she took ownership of her grandfathers land after he died and he requested that she do whatever she wanted with it. She decided to turn one part of the land into a sanctuary for other super pigs, letting them run free and do what they want while also being monitored so they won't get hurt. The other half she maintained her late grandfathers farm, keeping the land lush and green year round. Who knew super pig manure was super effective for growing crops?

Sometimes there were friends from town who came to help Mija tend to things and they were more than welcome to. There was one boy named Hyun who was quite the hard worker and quite the charmer as well. Every time he asks out Mija and every time she turns him down, but every day he gets closer and closer. Who knows? Maybe one day she'll give him a chance.

After the day was over, everyone went home, and the pigs were put away, Mija walked towards her family shrine where the graves of her parents and grandparents were. Over on the other side was a mound of soil that was covered in beautiful flowers. Under that mound we're the remains of her pet, her sister, and her best friend. Mija walked towards the mound with a handful of flowers and a basket of persimmons that she had managed to keep fresh all year long. She placed the items down and leaned her head against the mound, rubbing her hands against it. A single tear went down Mija's cheek and she put her lips close to the mound and whispered to it.

"I love you so much" and she meant it too.


End file.
